Pan: the lost boy
by samhaincat
Summary: What would have happened if Rumpel and his father vanished but Pan the boy was left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Pan: the lost boy**

As Rumpelstiltskin and Pan fought, Rumpel stabbed the lad with his dagger. A puff of black smoke swirled up and suddenly Malcolm, Rumpel's father stood in place of Pan.

As the Dark One twisted the dagger in further and Malcolm cried out they both vanished and in the spot where they had both stood lay the boy who was Pan.

Belle fell to her knees in tears as Snow dropped to comfort her.

Charming and everyone else looked stunned.

"What just happened? I thought Rumpel would take care of Pan, why is he still here?" Regina asked.

Emma cautiously walked over the boy. He appeared to be unconscious. "What do we do now?" she asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps it would be best to put him in jail before he wakes up." Hook advised.

Regina snorted. "No jail can hold him."

"Can you place an enchantment on it, or something that would at least hinder his abilities to escape?" Charming pondered looking at Regina.

"I can try. I suppose it's worth an attempt."

Charming picked him up and carried the limp body to the jail. He laid him on a cot inside. "He's bleeding pretty badly from the dagger, maybe we should have taken him to Whale?"

Regina shook her head. "Too dangerous!"

"Hand me the first aid kit." He then proceeded to sew the wound shut and poured antiseptic over it, before bandaging it. "It looks pretty serious to me. In all good conscience we can't just let him die."

"He would gladly have let us all die. He has powers he can heal himself when he wakes up, besides a little blood loss isn't a bad thing in his case, it will keep him weak hopefully long enough to keep him confined until we can come up with another plan." Regina said.

After treating him Charming laid the boy back down on the cot, even though unconscious Pan cried out in pain. The prince stepped back and looked at the boy who looked so young and innocent lying there. He knew how powerful and how dark Pan was but he couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt leaving him injured and suffering. He took a deep breath fighting his protective instincts and then locked the cell shut. Regina waved her hands and muttered an incantation. The bars and wall glowed a sickly green for a moment then looked normal again.

"If he tries anything, he'll be hurt and suffering for awhile at least, let's just hope he's not strong enough to try again too quickly or the spell won't hold. As much as I hate to admit it his power is stronger than mine." Regina admitted.

"We can't keep him indefinitely; we'll have to come up with another solution." Tink commented.

"It's a shame we can't send him to Neverland and bind him there. With no more lost boys to boss around he'd be on his own without anyone to harm." Hook mused.

"Is it safe, Regina, to leave him here for the night? Is the spell strong enough do you think? He is weakened from Gold's stab wound but is it enough to keep us safe for the night?' Charming worried.

"Yes given his condition I'd say at least until midday tomorrow. Good thing he doesn't have any healing water from Neverland or we'd be in trouble." Regina assured.

They went home for the evening. Emma was thrilled to have Henry back. After a lingering look of longing at Hook she bade Neal, Tink and Regina good night. After comforting Belle and leaving her with Tink, Snow hugged Charming and turned in.

As moonlight shone through the window in the jail cell, the boy awoke; shivering uncontrollably he wrapped himself in a blanket as best as he could. He was so thirsty. He saw a jug of water over by the sink and got to his feet, only to collapse to the ground feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. He looked around, seeing nothing much but darkness and bars. Where was he? How did he get here, he couldn't even remember that much. With much effort he crawled over to the bars and touched them. The reaction was instantaneous, a white hot pain seared through him and he was thrown backward. He sobbed as the chill he had felt disappeared and he found himself feeling as hot as a fire. He lay down on the cold cement of the jail cell pressing his hot cheek against the coolness of the cement, gritting his teeth against the unbearable pain in his back; soon the darkness enveloped him again.

Charming, Emma, Hook and Regina headed to the jail first thing in the morning. They were relieved to see all the bars still in place but were shocked to see Pan lying facedown on the floor. Fresh blood was visible having soaked into his shirt.

"Pan, wake up." Regina growled.

The boy didn't move.

"He's faking it." Regina surmised.

Hook moved closer to the bars. "I don't think so. I think he is seriously injured."

Emma stood beside him. "He's bleeding pretty badly. I agree with Hook."

Regina snorted. "Of course you would agree with your boyfriend."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, I have eyes in my head. Look at him. From what we can see of his face, his cheeks are flushed red and that is fresh blood seeping from the wound. I think he's in trouble."

"Good, then let's hope he just dies and our troubles are over.' The witch exclaimed.

"While I understand why you feel as you do, we can't just let this happen. Is it safe for me to go in?'

Charming asked.

"He's touched the bars but I'll shut it down for now and reset the spell later. Go ahead but be careful, he could just be pretending." The witch warned.

Charming unlocked the cell and entered. As he got closer he realized how shallow and labored the boy's breathing was. He gently lifted him off the floor and carried him back to the cot laying him on his stomach so he could again treat the wound. He had ripped out the stitches, apparently when he moved too close to the bars activating Regina's spell. He removed the blood sodden bandage and stitched up the wound again dousing it with antiseptic. As he re-bandaged the wound, Pan stirred. Worried he stepped back. The boy groaned and opening his eyes. Charming's heart clenched seeing how much pain there was in those green eyes. Pan looked at him horrified and lurched backwards. "Get away from me." He croaked, his voice hoarse and barely audible.

"You are bleeding pretty badly and you are feverish. I'm just trying to help." Charming explained.

With a cry of pain, Pan tried getting to his feet only to fall back on the cot breathing heavily and shaking. Charming made an attempt to step closer but again Pan used his last ounce of strength to back away. "Stay away, why did you do this to me?' he asked his voice barely a whisper.

Charming frowned. "I didn't do this to you. Rumpelstiltskin did."

Pan looked confused. "Who?'

Charming looked at the others who looked equally confused. Except for Regina who narrowed her eyes. "Stop with the games, Pan. You know exactly what happened and you deserved it. What I don't understand is how you are even still alive. What did you do to your son? Where is he?"

Pan's eyes widened in fear, his body shivering uncontrollably. "I don't have a son. You're insane."

"Enough of this." Charming's frustration had reached the boiling point. He went over to Pan grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to his feet. Pan gasped and struggled to get out of his grip but he was too weak. His legs gave out under him and Charming quickly lifted him into his arms. "We're going to see Whale." Pan continued to fight and tried to push away from Charming's chest when Emma grabbed his wrists and handcuffed them together. His reaction shocked everyone. Like a trapped wild animal Pan went wild, hysterical with a blind panic to escape. Charming set him down when he realized the boy couldn't breathe.

"He's hyperventilating." Regina observed.

"Pan, calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Emma found herself saying, realizing how ridiculous it was considering the harm he could do.

"Bloody hell. He's going to pass out." Hook came close. "Pan, stop it!"

Regina sighed grabbed a paper bag and placed over Pan's nose and mouth forcing his head down. After a few minutes his breathing slowed, Tears dripped down Pan's face and his eyes were greener than ever. "I hate you all. I don't belong here, Let me go!' he gasped.

Regina frowned. Pan crying wasn't something she ever expected to see. Something was wrong here. "Who are you?" she asked.

The boy sneered. "Peter Pan, I rule Neverland. Why have you taken me away?"

"Did you fall on your head, lad? We didn't take you away; you followed us here by switching bodies with Henry." Hook explained.

"What are you blathering about? I hate grownups. I would have been happy to never see another one in my life. You stole me from Neverland and brought me to this…place." His breathing quickened again.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Regina asked suspiciously.

Pan took a shaky breath. "I need water."

Emma got him a glass and lifted it to his mouth. He gulped it down as if he hadn't drunken in days. When he finished Regina suddenly lifted her hand to his forehead. "He's burning up."

Charming snorted. "That's why I wanted to bring him to Whale."

"In a minute." Regina snapped. " Well Pan, what do you remember last?"

"I was coercing Tinkerbell into giving me some pixie dust." He responded resentfully.

Regina met Emma's eyes. "Something isn't right here. Either he's playing us, since he's so good at it. Or something else is happening here."

Pan suddenly went very pale, then leaned over and retched. He threw up all the water he had just drunken, and then went limp in Charming's grasp.

"I think we better get him to Whale. He's not faking this, the lad is very ill." Hook suggested.

Charming lifted Pan in his arms and they headed to the hospital.

_A/N: Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I thought the actor playing Pan did an amazing job and I think it would have been very beneficial for the show to somehow add him to the cast and to expand the appeal of the show to its younger audience by having a teen character – I wish they hadn't made Pan be Rumpel's father it would have made the possibility a lot easier. So this is an alternate ending shall we say to episode 11 using what they gave us but with a twist. It will only be a few chapters long._

_Hope you enjoy it so far…if so please review._


	2. Chapter 2 - Longing for Home

**Chapter 2: Longing for home**

"This is one very ill young man." Whale stated. "We have cleaned out the wound, properly stitched him up and have him on an antibiotic intravenously. He's very weak, lost a lot of blood, has a high fever and is dehydrated. We are giving him electrolytes and fluids intravenously. "

"I know he may not look like it at the moment but he is powerful, more powerful than myself or Gold. Is he immobilized enough to not hurt anyone?" Regina asked.

"Whale frowned. "At this point, even if he was conscious, I doubt he could even sit up on his own; that's how weak he is."

"Would it harm him in any way if I handcuff one wrist to the bed rail?" Emma asked.

"At this point I doubt it. Once he's conscious it may cause him some distress. But as long as you leave us the key, it should be fine." Whale noted.

Emma secured Pan's limp wrist.

Reina asked. "Can I sit with him for awhile to keep an eye on him?"

Whale nodded. "Sure." He then left the room.

With assurances that Regina would call if anything happened, the rest went home. Regina sat by Pan's bedside staring at him. It was amazing how young he looked lying there without the perpetual smirk or sneer on this face. He was deathly pale. His dark blond hair mussed over his feverish forehead. Regina almost wanted to brush aside the wayward locks.

Before heading to the hospital she had met up with Tinkerbell and asked the fairy when the last time was when Pan had tried to get her to give him pixie dust. Apparently it was so long ago she couldn't even remember. But she did reveal that long ago Pan was different. Still mischievous and liked to play games and cause trouble with adults, but she would never have thought him cruel enough to try and kill Henry nor would the old Pan ever have purposely killed one of his lost boys like he had Felix. Thankfully the love he supposedly felt for Felix wasn't enough to enact the curse after Felix died.

It was Felix's death and Tink's words that made Regina put her plan in motion to test if this Pan was truly Rumpelstiltskin's father or if somehow something else had happened.

How could Malcolm, Rumpel's father just decide to become Pan, stealing the name apparently from a doll Rumpel had and named Peter Pan. Obviously Neverland had existed, and if there was no Peter Pan prior to that then who did the shadow belong to? While she was pondering what could have happened, Pan stirred and opened his eyes.

"You again, why can't you just leave me be." He said faintly. He tried to pull his hand back but Emma had changed him to the bed rail. His breathing grew labored as he frantically tugged at it.

"Calm down. You aren't going anywhere… and you won't be killing anyone again." Regina warned him.

"Are you daft, I haven't killed anyone." Pan spat, his green eyes glowing.

"My what a short memory you have. It was less than a day ago you ripped out poor Felix's heart. Idiot boy had such a blind devotion to you; he never dream't you'd use it against him. He lost his life and you couldn't even enact the curse." Regina paused to see if she got a reaction.

Pan had stopped tugging on the handcuffs and had grown very still. He looked like someone that had just had a major blow to the head. He swallowed heavily and whispered in disbelief. "Felix is dead?"

"Yes, of course. What? You don't remember killing him?" she asked.

He shook his head repeatedly. "No, no he can't be. You are lying!"

She made a face. "Seriously Pan, don't tell me you are now having regrets? You ripped the boy's heart out, there is no going back. Oh, don't tell me the great invincible Peter Pan is feeling guilty?"

"Stop it! I didn't kill him. He's not dead!' he can't be!" Pan grew agitated, setting off the monitors.

Whale came in, threw Regina an annoyed look and injected a sedative into Pan's IV. When Whale left again, Regina quietly said. "I assure you Felix is dead by your hand."

"You are LYING, like all grown ups do."

Regina sat back puzzled. He seemed genuinely upset. "You can deny it as much as you want, but Felix is dead. If you didn't kill him someone did. Who else do you think would want to kill him?"

"YOU." He snarled.

"Why? Why would I kill him? He didn't attempt to kill my son. You did."

Pan took a shaky breath. "He's not dead." Regina could see the effects of the sedative taking hold. His handcuffed hand gripped the bars of the bed rail tightly.

Regina was rarely impulsive. When she was it was usually anger that prompted it. But something made her suddenly put her hand over Pan's and squeeze it reassuringly.

His eyes met hers, he bit down on his lower lip and blinked rapidly. He was trying his best to fight off the effects of the sedative. "Felix can't be dead." He whispered.

Regina came to the realization, this Pan lying here in front of her was not Rumpel's father. Rumpel had taken his father, likely in death and somehow this boy remained. She put her other hand on his forehead, the fever was still raging. "Shh now, close your eyes and rest, our body needs it." She said quietly and she hoped soothingly. He never took his eyes off her until they drifted shut.

"How's Peter?" Tink's voice woke her. Regina realized she must have drifted off. She reached over feeling's Pan's forehead which was still fevered. "The same."

"Did he say anymore?" the fairy asked.

"No, but he seemed genuinely shocked to the core when I told him Felix was dead." Regina stated.

"Like I said before I've known Pan for a long time and I have to say this boy seems different from the Pan I've known over the last hundred of years." Tink observed.

"I don't think this is Rumpel's father." The Queen stated.

"I'm starting to have my doubts as well."

"So what do we do with him? Regina pondered.

"Watch him closely and see if he's playing us. Do you want me to stay with him for awhile so you can grab some lunch?"

Regina looked at the sleeping teen. "Just be careful. If we are wrong then you are in danger. I can at least defend myself against a weakened Pan." She left with one more look at Pan.

The fairy sat down and sighed. "What an odd turn of events."

Pan suddenly sat up and gasped, then grimaced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Peter, are you okay?" Tink asked tentatively putting her hand on his other shoulder.

"Tinkerbell! Thank God you are here. Can you get me out of here?" His eyes suddenly narrowed. "You look different…you're grown up!"

She looked at Pan, remembering when she was a young fairy in Neverland. She had a crush on Peter for years. They had been the same age. They had almost kissed once but he had stammered and flown off. She realized he never wanted to grow up, almost like he was afraid to. She never understood why.

"I've been grown up for a long time now. Remember I didn't stay in Neverland all the time, I flew to other worlds where I grew up. It was only when Blue took my power that I stayed in Neverland for all these years." Tink explained.

Pan suddenly looked remorseful and looked away. "You left because … because of the time we almost kissed, didn't you?"

After hundreds of years Tink actually found herself blushing. "Wow that was a long long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

Pan's distressed face spoke volumes. "It does to me and it just happened a few days ago. Why am I here, how am I here. I want to go home to Neverland. I want to talk to Felix, is he here too or is he in Neverland?" He asked desperately.

The fairy's face said it all. "Peter….I'm sorry but…"

"NO!" he shouted. "I don't want to hear anymore lies. Everyone is lying to me. Now you are a grow up too and you'll lie! Get out of here, I'm better off without you!"

Tink took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Peter, I may be grown up but a part of me is still that young fairy who was once in love with you. I won't lie to you, I promise." She opened her eyes and looked into his panicked gaze.

He visibly calmed in front of her and small smile quirked in the corner of his mouth. "You're in love with me?"

She made a face. "I WAS once in love with you when we were the same age. I'm not into robbing the cradle now."

He sneered. "I'm old enough."

She laughed and shook her head. "No you are not, not with me anyway." She grew serious. "You need to know about Rumpelstiltskin and his father." She got him to lie down again and spent the next hour telling him everything that she currently knew, leaving out Felix's death at this point not to agitate him even more.

He swallowed hard. "It's all so hard to believe."

"I know, I'm sorry." She patted his hand.

A nurse came in just then carrying a new IV bag. "Would you leave the room and give me few minutes. I need to change the bandage on the wound."

"Of course." She looked at Pan who tensed up and looked wary. "It will be okay. I promise."

He didn't look convinced.

The fairy ran into Regina in the hallway and filled her in on everything that had happened.

"So you are pretty sure he is not Rumpel's father?"

"I'm positive. He is the boy I once knew." Tink reassured her.

"I'm still not 100% convinced but I suspected it as well. Is the Pan you knew before dangerous?"

Tink thought about it for awhile. "I'm not sure. He hates grown ups so I don't know what he will do if he finds himself trapped here or cornered. He can't fly without pixie dust so he's not going anywhere. Just be careful and if you have any problems call me. I think we have a good enough relationship that I think he trusts me."

Regina went into the room as the nurse was leaving. Pan was sitting up with the help of the elevated bed. He looked miserable and glared at her.

"Still in a foul mood?" she smirked.

He jerked angrily on the cuffs. "Let me go!"

"And if I do, what's your plan? Fly back to Neverland? Not going to happen – you can't fly without pixie dust and you don't have any." She explained pointedly.

He looked away again.

"After talking to Tinkerbell do you now believe me when I said Felix is dead?" she asked cautiously.

Pan suddenly realized Tink hadn't mentioned Felix at all when she explained about Rumpelstiltskin's father and what he did. He looked at the dark haired woman defiantly. "No!"

She was holding something in her hand but when he said no she looked uncomfortable.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"Proof of what I told you." she said quietly.

Fear welled up in his heart but defiance was stronger. "Show me then."

Regina looked at him unsure if she should show him the picture from the morgue. He deserved proof but considering his current condition she wasn't sure if the proof would harm him.

He smirked. "You have no proof, Felix is alive."

She held her camera phone out to him. "I went to the morgue, a place they keep dead bodies. I took this photo for you."

Pan looked at the strange device and froze. Felix's face appeared before him, pale drained of life. His eyes were closed, it was obvious he was dead. Pan felt like he had been robbed of breath. He gasped as Regina took the photo away.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He started shivering uncontrollably. His voice hoarse. "No you're not. GET OUT!"

His pain tore through her. Like she had so many times when Henry had been hurt she put her arms around him. He struggled trying to push her away but she didn't let him. "I'm sorry, Pan. I'm sorry I accused you before. I know it wasn't you now. I'm sorry you lost your friend."

She admired his strength as he stayed in control breathing heavily. She put on hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair. Pan was determined not to show any weakness in front of these people who had done this to him but when Regina started stroking his hair long ago memories of his mother surfaced in him. He tried to push them back but it had been a very long time since anyone had held him like this and he winced. He found his body going limp and collapsed against her.

_A/N: thank you for the reviews the muse likes them and feeds off them._


	3. Chapter 3 - Reality Bites

**Chapter 3: Reality Bites**

Regina laid Pan back against the pillows. All the painkillers, sedatives and antibiotics had taken their toll on him and he had passed out. Perhaps it had also been the shock of realization that Felix was indeed dead.

She frowned at him, seriously what was wrong with her, her heart actually ached in sympathy for him. She still had no idea how dangerous he could be. Likely not as lethal as Rumpelstiltskin's father but still she wondered if his powers were stronger than hers.

She reached over and patted his hand that lay limp by his side. Then she pulled the blankets over him. The nurse that had been in before had unlocked the handcuff that Emma had put on him. She supposed it was safe to leave him since he barely had any strength.

She spent the afternoon with Henry. He was curious about Pan, and what had happened. She explained than none of them really knew for sure but she suspected this Pan was not the one that had taken him.

"Do you think he is the original Peter Pan? The one from the stories and that maybe Mr. Gold's father switched bodies with him and encased him in a bottle?" Henry surmised.

"It's possible. I don't think we'll ever know for sure because this Pan doesn't know what happened to him."

"He must be scared suddenly finding himself here and not knowing how he got here and what happened. Plus everyone hates him and wants to kill him." Henry said sadly.

Regina smiled. Her son was just so much of a better person that she was. He was right, if Pan truly wasn't Rumpelstiltskin's father, he must feel extremely confused and his reception here in Storybook had certainly not alleviated any of his fears.

"Hey kid! Regina." Emma came over. "Mind if I join you?"

Regina shook her head. "Sit down. We were just discussing Pan."

Emma nodded. "Tink filled on us in on how she doesn't believe he's Gold's dad."

"I don't think he is either." Regina confirmed.

"Well we certainly didn't lay out the welcome mat for him. Poor kid is probably scared out his wits considering how we treated him. We almost killed him." Emma stated.

"I don't know if he's a danger to us and what powers he has. He's so weak it's hard to tell if he has any magic." Regina worried.

"Can I go see him?" Henry asked.

Both is moms simultaneous said "NO!'

He sighed heavily.

"Henry, you are not to go near him, not until we have determined what he is capable of." Regina ordered.

"Fine. But remember if he is the original Peter Pan, he hates adults, he isn't going to trust any of you." Henry informed them.

Regina thought back to what Emma had said when they were in Neverland trying to get the Lost Boys to tell them where Pan was. She said that they all wanted a mother. Maybe the real Peter Pan had a grain of that want inside of him. He hadn't responded when she hugged him but just before he passed out he had leaned into her. He must have had parents at one point – what had happened to bring him to Neverland?

"Maybe he is just another Lost Boy only more wily and dangerous. Maybe there is hope one of us can reach him." Emma suggested.

Regina nodded. "I'm going to try."

"Just be careful."

"Can you bring him home?' Henry suggested.

Regina looked at her son. "Why would I do that?'

"If he's scared and lost, being in a hospital isn't going to make him feel any better. He has no one. Maybe he just needs a place to call home and someone that can be his family?" Henry looked hopeful.

Regina snorted. "I'm not going to adopt him."

She met Emma's wide open eyes.

"What? Seriously – you agree with Henry and think I should just bring him home?" Regina said with disbelief.

Emma shook her head. "No of course not, especially if he's dangerous. But Henry has a point – being in a hospital is not pleasant." She suddenly smiled thinking for a moment of Hook when he was in the hospital and the Jell-O incident. "Better make sure no one gives him Jell-O." She smirked.

"What?" Regina looked puzzled.

Emma cleared her throat. "Nothing - never mind."

"I'm going to go back and check on him." Regina got up, kissed and hugged Henry and left.

When she got to the hospital and entered Pan's room she was shocked to find it empty. She ran out into the hallway. "Where is the boy that was in this room?"

The nurse looked startled. "He should still be in it. I just checked on him a few minutes ago he was sound asleep."

Regina spat. "Imbecile! He must have snuck out and none of you even noticed."

She paused wondering if she should go back out onto the street to look for him. Fear suddenly gripped her heart. Tink had said he couldn't fly but what if in his feverish state he thought he could? She raced up to the roof.

The boy stood there in the hospital pajamas and a white robe. He stood on the ledge staring out across the horizon.

"Pan! Get down from that ledge right now." She yelled at him.

He turned his eyes narrowed. "I'm going home."

"YOU CAN"T FLY!' she shouted, as she moved closer.

He sneered at her. "If I believe - I can do anything." He jumped off the ledge and much to his horror the wind current didn't catch him and instead he plummeted at breakneck speed down to the ground. Something grabbed him around the waist and with an agonizing wrench stopped his deadly fall seconds from the pavement. He was lifted back up through the air back onto the roof. He collapsed on the roof coughing and gasping from having the wind knocked out of him. In desperation he struggled to his feet and turned back to the edge but the dark-eyed witch slapped him. "Are you insane? You just about killed yourself. You'd be a pile of bloody pulp if I hadn't stopped you! She was furious.

He backed away from her almost falling. His heart beat rapidly, his whole body hurt, his cheek stung where she had slapped him. His despair caused dark clouds overhead to form and ominously rumble. The shock of not being able to fly hit him, then Felix being dead, he suddenly felt hot and dizzy and his shoulder hurt more than ever. He gasped, "I want to go home to Neverland."

Regina's anger and fear over seeing him almost smash to the ground waned. Gone was the defiant determined teen and in his place a shivering, exhausted, flushed boy.

His hand came up over is face. He hoarsely shouted, "I want to go home, Felix is dead, I don't want to be here, and Neverland will heal me."

The clouds opened and it started to pour. She realized he had some kind of control over the weather whether he realized it or not. She stepped close to him. "I'm sorry I hit you, you scared me when you jumped and I didn't want you to do it again. You know you can't fly here without pixie dust. I'm sorry Felix is dead and I 'm sorry for what we did to you that first night. I want to help you." She stood in front of him as he took a shaky breath the hopelessness of the situation washedg over him-he was trapped here.

She didn't know if it was raindrops rolling down his face or tears. He suddenly took a deep breath and stepped close to her wrapping his arms around her neck burying his face in her shoulder. Her heart clenched and she wrapped her arms around him offering what comfort she could. Henry had been right.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing he stepped away from her as he wiped at his face but his knees buckled and he sank to the ground.

"Regina?'

Before she could drop down beside him Hook came over to her. "Emma was worried and wanted me to check up on him. When I didn't' find him I had a feeling he was up here. Is he okay?" Hook dropped down beside Pan with a hand on his back.

Regina shook her head. Hook nodded and turned his focus back on Pan. "Lad, let me help; put you arm around my neck." Pan glanced at the pirate. Finding no other option since he couldn't bring his legs to work he did as Hook instructed. The pirate brought one hand under his knees and the other under his shoulders and lifted him into his arms. They took the elevator down as Pan's head dropped limply against Hook's shoulder. He had lost consciousness again.

"I'm going to bring him home." Regina announced. She explained what had happened and how if she hadn't been there in the right moment he would be dead now.

Hook regarded her with his head cocked to one side. "Wouldn't it be better if he were?'

She snapped at him. "He's not the Pan that tormented us in Neverland."

Hook then smiled knowingly. "You have come to care for him."

"Shut up Hook. I merely want to ensure he lives. Stay with him while I make arrangements with Whale!" she ordered.

Hook rolled his eyes then sat by Pan's bedside. He remembered how he had felt being all alone in the world when he was about Pan's age. He sympathized with the lad.

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. next chapter Wendy comes for visit. Feed the hungry muse… _


	4. Chapter 4-Lost and Confused

**Chapter 4 – Lost and Confused**

Pan opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in a new place. He tried to sit up but he was just so tired. He looked around at the large room. The walls were a pale shade of blue and the floors were wood. A huge window was to the left and he saw a glimpse of blue sea. A fireplace was across from the bed. The bed he was lying in was huge with wooden head and foot boards. The mattress he lay on was super soft. On the stand by the bed were bottles of water. He realized he had needles in his hand again. His hand looked all red and blue from when he had ripped the needles out. His shoulder ached incessantly.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked as she stepped into the room.

"Tired," he said quietly. Embarrassment washed over him as he remembered throwing himself in her arms and crying on her shoulder.

"I'm not surprised after your adventure on the roof yesterday. I had the hospital bring you to my house." She explained.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I thought it might be a better place for you to recover in. It's a lot quieter and I think my taste in décor is better than the hospital." She said with a quick grin.

Pan nodded looking around. "It's nice. Thank you."

She could still see suspicion in his eyes. "We didn't treat you very well when you first arrived. We thought you were the person who took over your body and he did some terrible things. We thought you were him. It took a while till we realized what had happened to you was the same thing that had happened to my son Henry. You had no idea the terrible things Malcolm did while in your body."

"Why did he take my body and how?" Pan asked.

"I don't know it was a switching spell of sorts but to be able to do it for so long is a mystery. You don't remember anything do you?" He shook his head and she continued. "Malcolm is a middle-aged man with straight brown hair and blue eyes. He wanted to be young forever. Apparently he heard of Neverland through his young so. He had given him a doll and the son named it Peter Pan after you. With his son's help he went through a portal came to Neverland and was given special powers from a shadow."

Pan inhaled sharply. "My shadow. We didn't get along."

"With those powers he was able to steal your body and keep you locked away in a bottle or box. You would have been in a state of oblivion. Somehow when Rumpelstiltskin – Malcolm's son destroyed himself and you-I mean Malcolm, the spell then broke and you were freed and back in your body." Regina explained.

"So this Malcolm is the one that killed Felix?" He asked angrily.

"Yes while he was in my son Henry's body. Pan, Malcolm is dead now – he's paid for what he did." Regina said softly to calm him.

Pan's hand came up to rub his forehead. "How many years did he take from me?"

"Hundreds." Regina looked at him sympathetically. "But you are here now and as soon as you are healthy you can start to live again and make up for everything you missed."

"I don't want to stay here, I want to go back home to Neverland." Pan insisted.

"Why? Why do you want to go back? All your lost boys are gone. Felix is gone. You'd be all alone there." Regina explained.

Pan looked stricken. "Because I don't belong here."

"Look, I know we didn't have the best of starts but you can belong here. Pan, if you are willing you can stay here- have this be your home. I share custody of my son Henry, he is the one that suggested this to me and I really think it could work." She suggested.

Pan's green eyes narrowed. "NO. I had my freedom in Neverland. I didn't have any grownups controlling me and … I don't want this."

"What happened to you before you went to Neverland? What happened to your family?" Regina tried to find out more about this defiant teen.

He didn't answer.

"What happened to your mother?" she asked.

"She died giving birth to what would have been my half brother." He spat out.

"Ane your father, what of him?"

"He died when I was a baby." Pan had pulled himself into a sitting position.

She realized he was flushed – obviously the fever still hadn't broken.

"So you had a step father, how did you get along?" she asked hesitantly knowing instinctively that he must have been the trigger that made him run away to Neverland.

"We didn't so I left." He held his head up proudly over taking control of his life.

"How did you get to Neverland?"

A flash of sadness washed over his face. "My grandmother. Just before she died she gave me a magic bean. It was a portal and it brought me to Neverland and to its magic." He explained softly far away in thought.

"A place were no grown ups could control you or hurt you?"

He nodded then his eyes flashed angrily realizing he had revealed more than he had intended to.

"I just want to assure you that you are safe here. No one will hurt you while you are under my care." Regina assured him.

He still had a look of mistrust on his face and she realized her words must appear empty after she had slapped him up on the roof. She sighed. "I want you to know I have never struck my son, when I hit you yesterday it was a fear reaction. You almost died and when you turned back to the ledge I did the only thing I could think of at that moment to distract you. I don't know why exactly but I don't want to see you die. Can you forgive me for it?"

The mistrust didn't leave his face but this time it was mixed with a look of vulnerability. He paused for a moment then nodded. "I'm sorry I scared you. I wasn't thinking clearly when I thought I could just fly home."

"It's okay, it was just the fever."She reached over to feel his forehead. "It hasn't broken yet. I'm going to spell the room until you are better so you can't leave it on your own…are you okay with that? You have a bathroom right there and if you need anything just press that button there."

"I'll be fine. I've been on my own for a long time."

"I understand that but right now you are sick and that isn't a time to be alone. My cook will bring you something to eat and later if you are up for it Henry would like to visit you, as would Wendy. Wendy was held captive in Neverland by Malcolm."

"I'm not very hungry."

"That's okay, maybe something will tempt you to at least nibble." She smiled at him.

Pan felt odd once she left the room. While he never got sick in Neverland all this attention reminded him of his own mother and how when he was hurt or sick she would take care of him. He hadn't realized until now how much he had missed having someone care about him.

Regina stepped out of his room and closed her eyes. He truly was the original lost boy and it would be a challenge to make him feel at home and learn to trust.

A few hours later she entered his room again, she noticed he had eaten a bit of the roast chicken and mashed potatoes but the roasted vegetables lay untouched. She suppressed a smile – typical boy when it came to eating vegetables.

"Pan, this is my son Henry and this is Wendy, they just wanted to say hi and stay for a few moments." She looked at Henry. "Don't stay too long he needs to rest."

Pan looked at the two that had entered. Henry was about 11 or 12 and Wendy appeared to be closer to his age, around 14 or 15. Regina's son came and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"It's kind of weird knowing you are the real Peter Pan, when I spent all this time with the fake one." Henry said.

Pan smiled wryly. "I hear that this Malcolm guy did the same thing to you that he did to me."

"Yeah, my very own great grandfather." Henry shook his head.

"Wait, you were related to him? So he was Regina's grandfather?" Pan questioned.

"No, Regina adopted me, she isn't related to Malcolm or Rumpelstiltskin, That connection comes from my dad's side anyway." Henry explained.

Pan pulled himself up a little straighter wincing as his shoulder ached badly.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked.

He realized she spoke with an English accent just as he did. He looked into her big brown eyes and saw concern there. He smirked. "I'm fine, just a stab wound I acquired thanks to Henry's grandfather."

"He didn't know Malcolm had switched bodies and locked you away. He did what he had to - to destroy Malcolm and he died doing it. He sacrificed himself so he could protect us." Henry defended Rumpel.

Pan shrugged, instantly regretting it when his shoulder gave a sharp pain. "I guess if it hadn't been for him, I would never have been freed." He looked at Wendy again. "I hear you were locked up for a long time thanks to Malcolm?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did it to control my brothers to do his bidding. It's weird looking at you and knowing you aren't the same person inside.'

He teased. "How do you know that I'm not? I mean you don't know me, maybe I'm the same."

She studied him with her dark gaze. "I don't think so. I don't think you are as cruel as he was. I don't think you would have killed Felix."

Pan suddenly paled. "You knew Felix?"

"Of course." Henry spoke up, "We both did."

"He's really dead." Pan choked out.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said. "He always followed Pan's…I mean Malcolm's orders, he was his second in command but he was never as cruel. I think he was just lost, and Pan, I mean Malcolm well I think he thought of him as his real family."

Much to Pan's horror tears welled up in his eyes; he hastily blinked them back and swallowed the tightness in his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Wendy said reaching over to squeeze his hand for a second.

Pan shook his head and cleared his throat. "It's okay, I just wish he could have known it wasn't really me that …" His throat closed again and he wiped his hand over his eyes.

Wendy and Henry looked at each other helplessly for a second.

"You have to remember he'd been with Malcolm for a long long time. He saw his cruelty but did nothing to stop it. He was blindly loyal to him." Henry explained.

"You must have been close, was he the first lost boy?" Wendy asked.

Pan had collected himself again. "Yes, my shadow, when it was still on my side, picked him off the streets after he was all alone. We became really good friends, more like brothers really. He helped me build Neverland. Well the old Neverland, I don't know how much it's changed since I was there."

"I don't know if it helps any but he seemed happy." Wendy stated.

"It does." Pan answered hoarsely.

Impulsively Wendy leaned over and hugged him. Pan didn't know what to feel. He hadn't been around girls in a very long time and his heart fluttered when she hugged him. Her golden hair was soft and silky and she smelled of violets.

He grinned impishly when she released him. "So how are you feeling being out of Neverland."

"Quite honestly, very weird. The real world has changed so drastically. Everyone I knew grew up but I'm still the same age. My younger brothers are now considerable older than I am. It takes some getting used to." She explained.

"And Henry, you lost your grandfather. Were you close?" Pan asked.

Henry sighed. "Not really. I didn't know my dad for a very long time, actually I thought he was dead so I didn't even know Mr. Gold was my grand dad."

"Mr. Gold? I thought his name was Rumpelstiltskin?" Pan asked confused.

"It is- it's a long weird story." Henry stated.

Pan suddenly yawned.

"I think we should go. Pan needs to rest." Wendy stated. "You'll see Henry every day but if you like I can come back some time and fill you in on what Neverland looks like these days."

Pan smiled softly. "I'd like that – thanks to you both for coming to visit."

As Wendy went out the door, Henry turned back for a second. "I'm glad my mom brought you here. I know things have been pretty bad for you and you miss Felix but we can be friends too – you aren't alone. " With a smile Henry left.

Pan bent his knees and pulled them close to his chest resting his elbows on them. He was glad he was alone right then because that tightness in his throat threatened to strangle him again and tears spilled out of his eyes and ran down his face. He felt so lost – he appreciated Henry and Wendy and Regina reaching out to him as they had but all he wanted was to go home to the life he once had on his beautiful island where magic abounded and he could fly and feel free, He mourned his former life that by the looks of it he could never return to, he mourned Felix with whom he had a strong friendship bond full of trust that he thought would never be broken. He cried for Felix knowing he must have thought he had killed him – he must have felt so scared and betrayed and hurt. He could never fix that.

Regina carrying a plate of food entered Pan's room only to find him with his arms wrapped around his knees, his head resting on his arms, and crying bitterly.

Her heart ached and the urge to comfort him was strong but instead she slowly and quietly backed out the room. He had suffered a lot of loss and he needed time to himself to grieve. She understood that, she had been there. She only hoped he could find a way out of it and a way to move on with his life.


	5. Chapter 5 - when all seems lost

**Chapter 5 – When all seems lost**

Regina entered later bringing the freshly warmed food in. Pan was lying on his side. He glanced up at her and the food she carried. "I'm not hungry."

She regarded him feeling a sharp ache in her heart. His eyes were red rimmed, his nose was red, and his cheeks flushed with fever. She put the food down, went to the bathroom wet a cloth with cold water and placed it on his forehead.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "That feels good – thank you," he murmured.

"Is there anything else I can do or get you that would help make you feel a little better?"

He glanced at her briefly with bright green eyes and then looked away and shook his head.

"How about a nice bath or shower? I have large waterproof bandages we can put over your wound?" Regina suggested.

The thought of water cascading over him was appealing. He gave a quick nod. Since he couldn't bathe in the enchanting natural spring waterfalls of Neverland, or in the warm secret lagoons, a shower would have to do.

Regina went to get the bandage. He winced as he sat up, his shoulder still feeling like a dagger was buried in it. She came in and sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling back the pajama shirt to access the old bandage she pulled it off as gently as she could. The wound looked raw and jagged. She cringed remembering how deeply Rumpel had stabbed him. She ran her finger over it making Pan gasp. She quickly grabbed the antibiotic cream and put on a thick coating, then covered it all with the waterproof bandages the nurse had left so he could safely shower. She pulled back noting how strained his face was with pain. She carefully disconnected the IV from his hand and placed another bandage over the connectors that were currently attached and taped to his hand.

She put her hand under his chin gently tilting it up to look in his face. "Are you okay, do you want me call Hook or Charming to help you? "

"NO!" he practically shouted. "I don't need anyone's help."

She realized he had been independent on the island and letting go of that control did not come naturally to him. "Okay, but if you feel dizzy or anything you call out to me. I will be right here."

He nodded.

She stood up and pulled back the covers so he could get up.

Pan didn't say anything but he felt a spell of dizziness as he got to his feet. It thankfully passed quickly. When they got into the washroom Regina showed him the dials for the shower and how to change the temperature. Then she left so he could undress. She had left him a black fluffy robe to put on when he came out.

The water cascading over him felt wonderful, he closed his eyes and pretended he was back in Neverland until his shoulder started pounding from pain. He drank some of the water from the shower wishing with all his heart that it had the healing powers from Neverland. He turned it off and suddenly feeling very sleepy quickly put on the robe. A wave of dizziness washed over him again but he ignored it and went back into the bedroom. He stood by the doorway feeling unsteady. Regina took one look at him bolted to her feet and quickly guided him to the bed. When she had him seated she went and grabbed a towel to dry his hair with. He laughed softly realizing that his hair was dripping steadily. "I forgot to do that."

"Well that's what I'm here for." When she was satisfied that his hair was as dry as it was going to get she pointed out the new pajamas on the bed. "Put those on and I'm going to get you some warm tea."

Gathering his energy he was able to put on his pajamas and lay back down on the bed. He waved one hand in the air and was rewarded with a swirl of green paint on the wall. He did it again envisioning blue and a blue swirl appeared. His magic was coming back, he hadn't lost it all. He angrily added a red swirl to the mix.

Regina entered with the tea, looked at the wall startled. He realized suddenly she might be angry with his renewed magic but she smiled. "Well, nice to see some of your powers come back." Regina realized the fact that Pan had powers outside of Neverland that he was a young wizard. She wondered if they had appeared before he got to Neverland. Perhaps his grandmother that had the magic bean was a witch.

"Unless they get me back home, they are useless." He sneered.

She didn't answer but handed him the mug full of tea. He sat up a little to drink it. After he finished, Regina hooked him back up to the IV, then she ran her hand over his forehead brushing back his hair. "Get some rest, I promise at some point you will heal and you will start to feel a lot better.'

Her hand stroking his forehead was the last thing he remembered as his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

Regina left him and called Archie, explaining how depressed and despondent he seemed to be.

"It's understandable, he has lost his home, almost his life, and the family he knew is gone. Everything that was familiar to him and made him feel safe is gone. He's suddenly in a new unfamiliar world, with strangers, and he's in addition he's injured." Archie pointed out.

"How can I get him to settle in?" Regina asked concerned.

Archie smiled to himself. The Evil Queen was concerned about her young guest. "Just keep trying to make him feel at home. It won't be easy; I suspect it will get worse before it gets better. Just let him know he's safe and if he chooses he can be part of your family. That is what you are thinking isn't it? "

Regina sighed. "Honestly it had never crossed my mind but he's so lost and there have been times in my life I've felt the same way." She confessed.

"Then talk to him and reassure him. Just be there for him. I suspect he will need to learn to trust. Depending on what happened to him as a child and the reasons why he wanted to stay in Neverland and never grow old, makes me suspect trusting an adult won't be easy for him."

"I'll keep trying." Regina vowed.

She went in to check on him and noticed with alarm he was tossing and turning as if he was fighting with someone. Before she could get to him he suddenly bolted upright gasping for air. His eyes wild and panicked.

"You were having a bad dream – it's alright now, it's over." She quietly soothed him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I remember." He gasped barely audible.

"What happened?'

"I had finished talking to Tink and then suddenly my shadow appeared in front of me, I reached out to grasp it and then this dark haired man stood in front of me. He held a vial and spoke some strange words and this green smoke came around me choking me. That was the last thing I remember. It was that man – wasn't it? The one who took my body and pretended to be me. He was the one that killed Felix and caused all this." His voice became hysterical, his breathing heavily.

She sat quietly on the bed not touching him. She wanted him to turn to her again as he had before. "Yes that man was Rumpelstiltskin's father. His name was Malcolm." She looked steadily into his wild eyes. "It's okay now, it's over, and it's all the past. You can't turn it back. You have to put it behind you. I can help."

Her dark eyes looked at him softly. He gasped for air the memories still fresh. He trembled and closed his eyes trying to calm his racing heart.

Regina slowly reached her hand up to his shoulder to comfort him. His eyes opened and he looked at her warily. He bit his lip then he lowered his head to rest against her arm. She took that as her cue to pull him close.

"You are safe here and in time I hope my house will begin to feel like home to you." She whispered.

His heart finally started to calm. He still didn't - couldn't trust anyone but she stirred something in him something he hadn't felt in a very very long time. With a shaky breath he wrapped his arms around her. She stroked his hair and patted his back. Neither of them said anything. He just rested against her shoulder, closing his eyes.

Regina didn't think it was possible for anyone to stir up the feelings that Henry did in her. She realized this lost boy needed her and it was remarkable how that knowledge made her feel. She hugged him tighter. She could save him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Thunder and Ice

**Chapter 6 – Thunder and Ice**

Regina sat back watching Pan sleep. He had been so exhausted after his shower that he had fallen asleep in her arms as she hugged him.

She worried what would happen as his power became stronger. Tink had said that while mischievous she had never seen Pan use his powers to do awful things like Rumpel's father had. She had to keep reminding herself that this Pan and the one they had known in Neverland were two entirely different people. This Pan was still a child despite having lived for a very long time not an adult grasping at eternal youth and power. Still Tink said she had never seen pan do anything evil but that didn't mean that he didn't have it in him. Considering the state he was in who knew what he would do if he thought he had a chance to get back to Neverland. She had to find a way to make him want to stay here and to feel at home. She almost laughed out loud, as if she was the perfect roll model for the teen to emulate. But her love for Henry had changed her to a degree, love was the best magic. Maybe she could do the same for this boy sleeping in front of her. She sighed wearily.

The next morning Pan awoke to find Henry arranging a tray of food on the nightstand.

"Good morning, my mom made her famous apple and maple syrup pancakes. They are to die for – you'll love them." Henry said enthusiastically.

Pan sat up. "They smell really good but I'm not hungry."

Henry looked worried and sat down in the chair. "I know you aren't feeling well and you're sad about Felix. But I swear to you – you really don't want to miss these, they are that good."

Pan wearily looked at the breakfast. "Okay, maybe just one."

Henry smiled, jumped to his feet and put the tray in front of the king of Neverland. "Dig in."

Pan found himself enjoying the food and after eating one found himself actually hungry for more. "You're right, these are really good."

Wendy entered carrying a glass of orange juice. "Good morning."

"Wendy, I didn't know you were coming over." Henry commented.

"I thought we could walk to school together. My parents decided while we are staying in Storybrooke that I should attend school. Things have changed so much since I've been in the real world, it's a bit scary. You don't mind do you?" she asked Henry anxiously.

"No, of course not. The high school is right next door, I've been there lots of times. Everything will be fine." He assured her.

"Do you think what I'm wearing is okay?' she asked him.

Pan looked at her, she was wearing dark jeans a cropped red top and a black jacket. Her long hair was loose.

"You look spectacular." He blurted out.

She smiled and blushed.

Henry gave Pan a strange look then grinned. "Pan's right – you look great, don't worry."

Wendy smiled at Henry then sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Pan; I was so worried about myself that I completely forgot my manners. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better I guess. I can do a bit of magic now." He gestured towards the wall with the swirls of paint.

"So you can do magic. You won't do bad things with it like Rumpelstiltskin's father did, will you?'

Wendy asked looking worried.

"No, I won't be ripping anyone's heart out if that's what you mean." He responded darkly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to remind you of …Felix." Her dark eyes looked concerned. "I know…how much it hurts to lose someone. I found out that two of my grandparent's died while I was in Neverland." She commented sadly.

"Sorry." Pan said sincerely.

Regina entered the room. "Shouldn't the two of you be on your way to school by now?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry mom." Henry jumped to his feet.

Wendy reached over and patted Pan's arm. "Hope you feel better soon."

He smiled. "Good luck at school."

Regina watched closely and realized Pan and Wendy seemed to have a bit of a crush on each other. It gave her hope that Pan was starting to find things in storybrooke he liked that would hopefully divert him from trying to get back to Neverland.

In the meantime she had to gently break some news to him; she wasn't sure how he would react.

She sat down in the chair Henry had abandoned. "A funeral for Felix is going to take place tonight. His body has been released from the morgue. I don't know if you want to go, you aren't really well enough yet but it might also give you some closure being able to say goodbye."

It was almost as if he froze. He regarded her with wide eyes. Then after a minute he took a deep breath. "I want to go."

She nodded. "Okay. Then we'll go. It will take place tonight at dusk. Dr. Whale will be there. A nurse will come over and give you an injection of painkillers and bring a wheelchair. The infection is still inside of you and we can't take any chances so you can't overexert yourself. Understood?"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Also, you know Malcolm in your body created a lot of havoc. People here still don't trust or believe that you aren't him. It's going to take some time to build some trust so please no magic. No matter how simple or minor it may be. If they see magic coming from you things could turn ugly really fast. Do I make myself clear?" her dark eyes flashed.

He looked sullen and resentful but he nodded.

"Good, then I'll leave you to your breakfast." Regina got up and left.

Pan didn't eat another bite. The thought of saying goodbye to Felix gnawed at him. People thinking he was the one that did that to him was just as disturbing. He felt sick to his stomach. A part of him almost wished he had died when he jumped off the roof. He wouldn't have to deal with any of this if he had. A dark cloud settled over his mind as he lay down on the bed again, eventually he fell asleep.

Regina came home from work and spoke to the nurse that she had hired to keep an eye on Pan. She told her he had slept the entire time. She frowned. Perhaps on one hand it was good that he was getting some much needed rest but on the other it worried her.

She went into his room with the nurse and gently woke him. "Are you okay, you slept all day?"

He grimaced as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine, I was just tired."

"This is Tina, she's a nurse and she's going to give you the painkiller." Regina explained.

The nurse rolled up his sleeve and injected the needle into his upper arm. He flinched slightly at the sting. She then unhooked the IV from his hand and bandaged him up.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat anything before we go? I can make a sandwich or something warm?" Regina offered.

He shook his head. "Maybe later."

After they had left the room he put on the clothes Regina had gotten for him. Jeans, a green shirt and a black leather jacket. The weight of the jacket hurt a bit as it rested on his shoulder.

Regina knocked on the door then entered with the wheelchair. He looked at it with distaste. "I can walk."

Regina shook her head. "Dr. Whale was very clear that you need to stay in the chair. You are hardly eating anything and not strong enough to be walking about after that injury. You lost a lot of blood, Pan and your body needs to recover."

"I am fine, I want to walk." He insisted defiantly.

Anger boiled up in Regina, she wasn't used to her commands being refused. She took a minute to calm herself reminder herself how she would act if this were Henry. "I understand you think you are fine. But this is necessary. For your recovery you need to take the wheelchair. If you absolutely don't want to then you can stay home, it isn't necessary for you to go."

Pan's eyes narrowed. "So that's it, I have to follow your orders or I don't get to say goodbye to Felix?" he challenged her.

"That's correct." She stood patiently by the chair. "Pan, I'm not doing this to irritate you, I'm doing it because I'm worried about you and it's doctors orders."

He glared at her resentfully then without another word went over and sat in the chair.

Behind him, Regina smiled triumphantly.

She wheeled him into the cemetery. A crowd of people had gathered, she was pleased to see this as she hoped Pan would see it as a show of support. Henry and Wendy were there and came to stand beside Pan's chair.

Pan had gone pale looking at the coffin. The preacher had started to speak when Pan leapt to his feet. "No STOP!" he went closer to the coffin seeing the hole in the ground it was stationed over.

"Pan, calm down." Regina started to follow.

Charming got to him first putting his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The lost boy panicked. "Let go of me. What are doing, you can't do it this way. It's wrong. Get him away from there."

Hook stepped closer. "Lad, calm down."

The sky overhead became dark grey as black clouds rolled in and grumbled ominously. Pan tore away from the prince and ran back among the trees; a lightening bolt hit the coffin causing Charming and Hook to fall to the scorched earth. Screams echoed through the air as thunder rumbled like a freight train.

Regina screamed for Henry then seeing he was okay, waved her hands throwing Pan against the tree and binding him to it. "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

She ran back down to the chaos.

Wendy looked at pan with huge eyes. Henry ran up beside him. "What did you do? My mom has finally gotten the townspeople's trust and now you've shattered that. We trusted you – everyone is going to think you are Pan that terrorized everyone. That's my grandfather you hurt!"

Pan's eyes followed Henry's gaze, the coffin was on fire and burning like a bonfire, Charming was being helped to his feet but he noticed the pirate lay still with Emma by his side. A cold chill swept through him and he started panting as ice crackled across the ground.

"I'm sorry." He responded hoarsely. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Then why did you do it?" cried Wendy.

He looked into her dark eyes. "You never bury anyone in Neverland, if you put them in the ground the wild animals dig them up. We put them on a raft and set fire to it goes out to sea burning into ash. They were going to bury Felix." He choked. "I owed him a decent burial but my powers here…I couldn't control it right."

"Hopefully everyone will be okay." She stepped closer to him.

Henry shook his head. "Even if they are, the people are going to react with fear, they won't understand right now they are going to be mad that my mom brought him here and endangered everyone."

Hanging his head Pan begged. "Please untie me and let me go. I don't belong here."

Henry responded. "You do, this was just a bad thing, and my mom will set it right ….eventually. We know you didn't mean to. Sorry I freaked out, I can see my grandpa is okay and I think Hook is too my mom, Emma doesn't look too upset."

Pan sniffed, lifted his head and looked right at Wendy. "Please help me."

She frowned. "You're hurt and upset, you shouldn't run away. We can help you."

"Okay, but please untie me this is killing my shoulder." Pan pleaded.

"I'll get my mom, she'll untie you." Henry ran down to the others."

"Please wendy. After what I just did, I need some time to myself. I can't face Regina just now." He looked at her with glassy eyes.

Her heart went out to him. She quickly untied him and put her hand on his back. He winced and doubled over folding his arms around himself. "Thanks." He said shivering as he straightened up, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"We need to get you somewhere warm." She looked down over Storybrooke wondering where she could take him and suddenly realized her hand was empty. Pan was gone.


End file.
